Mary Elizabeth
by VodkaWarrior
Summary: this is really really old. Like I wrote this maybe 6 years ago? I'm posting this because I want to keep the story for memory sake but i want to clean up my page a bit. It's really bad, I dont recommend reading it.


p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px;"Chapter 1br /Colorful excitementbr /"Mary Elizabeth Sarsfield! What is the meaning of this?" I hear my mother's stern voice yell from across the house. I cringed when I heard her, my heart filling with fear. What had I done wrong?br /I reluctantly stood up and softly stepped down the hall and up the stairs. I had been in my parent's room. When I reached my room my mother was standing in the doorway, her arms crossed and her lips in a fine /"I have told you countless times not to color and draw on your wall, but you have gone over the line this time!" She stepped aside and motioned to my, now very colorful, room. I didn't see the problem. It was boring, I made it /"Mother, I didn't do-"br /"You're grounded! I'll be taking your crayons and pencils, and you aren't to leave your room unless you have permission. Do you understand me?"br /My shoulders dropped in disappointment, "Yes Mother."br /She pointed and watched me stomp into my room. I walked to my desk and collected all of my crayons, putting them back into the box and grasped my pencils that I kept in an old can. I turned and walked back, handing them to /"Good. Now you can read or sleep but nothing else until tomorrow. I will bring you a bucket and sponge and you will begin to clean your room."br /My mother was always way too strict on me. I was only five! I waited patiently at the edge of my bed and looked around. My room was the most boring in the world. It was just a plain white pain with a dresser and a bed. A closet with no door was to the right of my bed and my door was in front of it. I had a toy box about half full. It was sealed closed. There was a little teddy bear that sat on my bed. It was my favorite thing in the whole world. His name was Mr. Ted. Short for Teddy. I walked over to him and smiled, smoothing back his fur and throwing it under my bed so my mother wouldn't take it as /I heard footsteps and turned to my door, expecting my mother, but instead my father stepped in, holding a bucket. He looked at me and smiled, "I'll help you tidy up a bit, but don't tell your mother." I smiled and we both shared a devious snicker. I and Daddy always got into trouble. He shut my door and locket it, pulling out two sponges and dipped them into the bucket. He left them there and lied out a raggedy towel. "So we don't get the floor wet." I nodded and walked over to him, smelling the familiar scent of dish soap. He handed me a sponge and lathered his. I pressed it against the wall and began to rub it up and down, but nothing was happening. I looked at my /He noticed and demonstrated, "Like this." He pushed the sponge against the wall and scrubbed hard and the color came off almost /I smiled, "Wow!"br /After about two hours of tiring scrubbing, we finally managed to remove most of the color. My arms ached and I wanted nothing more than to sleep. I took a quick step out of my room and looked at the clock that hung at the end of the wall. It was about seven /Daddy walked to me and nudged me back gently, "Whoa there, I may have helped you with the color but you're still grounded for the night. Go ahead and take a bath and head to bed, you have school tomorrow." He ruffled my hair and walked away, but he threw over his shoulder, "If it were up to me, I wouldn't ground you. Hell, I'd probably color with you! It's good for young girls like you to use your imagination."br /He smiled warmly and went down the stairs. I watched him go and walked back into my room, going to my toy box. I reached in and pulled out a little plastic submarine. I admired its golden paint before closing my toy box and walking to my closet, taking out a pair of pajamas that were folded neatly on the /I lived in England, I'm not sure what town, it was hard to remember, but I knew it was in England. I smiled at my accomplishment. I could even write my name! I stepped into the bathroom that lies outside my door to the right. I insisted that I bathe alone, because I was a big /I removed my t-shirt and shorts and turned on the bath tub, waiting for it to fill. An air vent that was above me flickered on and made me shiver. When it was about half full, our tub was rather quick; I stuck my foot in without thinking. I immediately retracted, grabbing onto the sink. It was too hot. Way too /I reached forward and turned off the hot knob and turned the cold one. By the time it was full, I touched the water with my hands and it was perfect. I slid down and grasped my submarine, watching it descend into the water and sink to the bottom. I sat up and turned the water off, noticing that it was a bit too /"Breaker, breaker, we have a problem." I smiled and then frowned, trying to stay in character, "A giant squid had attacked the submarine and we have holes. We are going to sink!"br /"Sector one, this is sector three, hold on, we are sending the dinosaurs!"br /"Dinosaurs! Won't they attack us?"br /"Of course not! They are good dinosaurs, the bad ones are destroyed."br /I laughed and splashed, "The Dinosaurs are here! They are eating the squid! We are floating again!"br /"Oh no! Sector one, here comes the monsters!"br /"Are they good monsters?"br /"No! Monsters are never good! They will eat your men!"br /"Nooooooooo!" I splashed and the submarine went under the water, lying on its side. I grabbed my face, "Oh no! We have been attacked! Send help or we'll-"br /I was interrupted my knocking on the door, "Mary Elizabeth! Keep it down!" My mother's voice came from the other /Stupid mother always ruined everything. I picked up my submarine and placed it on the side of the stub and washed up. I pulled a towel down from a ring thing that hung on the wall and dried off. I pulled my pajamas over my head, which consisted of one of Daddy's old hunting shirts, and a pair of silk bottoms with pictures of fish on them. I ran my fingers along the luxurious fibers and then exited the bathroom and walked to my /I went to my bed and folded over the pink quilt, and the sheets under them. I turned around and went to the door and reached high, flipping the lights off. I quickly ran to the wall next to my bed and flipped my night-light on. I watched the rainbow colors flash a moment before stepping over to my bed and lying in it. I pulled the covers over me and frowned, pulling them over my /I hated the night. Monsters lurked outside my window and under my bed. I never saw them though because they have magic powers and can turn invisible. I began to hear the howling of wolves (which was just the wind) and the beating of claws against my window (which was a branch). I began to sing softly and squinted my eyes tight, trying to block out the sounds and go to /Sleep came, but not with a smile. I had the worst nightmare of my life. A monster grabbed me and pulled me down a very wet hallway. I screamed for a savior but none came. My knight in shining armor was on the ground and unmoving. Why wasn't he coming to help me? Why was he sleeping?br /"Mr. Ted! Help me!" But Mr. Ted didn't come. The monster loomed over me, its hand in the air and shaped like a /"Don't worry, I won't hurt you!" but I didn't believe it for a /"Daddy!" I woke, screaming. I rolled out of bed and was on the floor, desperately trying to grab onto something. My room was dark. Where was my night-light? I crawled over to it and flipped it over and over again but nothing happened. Was it broken? I continued to flip it until I heard the sound of footsteps on the stairs. I curled up on the floor and held my knees to my chest. The bad people were coming to finish me off!br /My door opened and I heard my father's voice, "Are you okay, sweetie?"br /I raised my head and saw my father standing there, a worried look on his face. He reached and turned the light on, seeing me on the /"Did you fall out of bed again?" He asked, walking over to me. I shook my head and allowed him to pick me up and place me back in bed. My eyes were lingering with tears but Daddy wiped them away, "It's alright, the monsters won't hurt you anymore."br /I reached up and hugged him, smiling. I looked over his shoulder and saw that my mother wasn't there. Probably tucked snug in her bed. I couldn't believe I was saying this but I wish the monsters would go after /Daddy pulled away and smiled, "Daddy will protect you from the monsters."br /I came to the decision that I would take those words to heart. Daddy was always there, to scare off any horrors that prowled at night. I giggled and watched as he bent over and kissed me on the /Daddy always protects me from the monsters./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px;"Chapter 2br /Prison- I mean school!br /I slung my backpack around my shoulders halfheartedly and watched as Daddy finished packing my lunch in a paper sack. He handed it to me, "You ready for school?" He asked with excitement in his /I shook my head, "I don't wanna go!"br /He looked appalled, "But I thought you loved school!"br /I shook my head rapidly, "No! I hate school!"br /"Now Mary, hate is a very strong word."br /"And a right one."br /He laughed and brushed back my hair, "You'll be glad you went one day. When you're in your castle and your king beside you. You need an education to be a queen Mary."br /My eyes brightened, "I'm going to be a queen?"br /"The queen of England!" He laughed and handed me a hairbrush. "You or I?"br /"I." I answered and grabbed the brush, moving it through my blond hair. Daddy handed me a rubber band and I pulled it back and into a very sloppy pony tail. I moved my hands wide, "Ta da?"br /He chuckled and turned me around, "Let me try." In about a minute my hair was up in a tight, neat pony /"Okay, let's go." He said, standing /"Wait!" I realized, jumping, "I wanna try something!" I turned and ran to my bathroom, grabbing a blue ribbon and looking towards the mirror, making sure I got it right. I tied a bow on the pony tail and lowered my hands, looking at it. It was surprisingly /I ran back to Daddy and he smiled, "Nice!"br /I looked back and saw my mother walk out of her room, yawning. It was so like her to sleep as long as she wanted. She looked at me and I scowled, turning and walking out of the door with /We walked to the Ford and jumped in. I sat in the back and Daddy came and helped me with my seatbelt. Then he walked and got into his seat in the front, buckling up and starting the /"We heard you splashing around all the way down stairs. What adventure whent on last night?" He joked, watching the /"A giant squid attacked the submarine! But it was okay because the dinosaurs helped." I answered, /He laughed and came to a slow stop at an intersection, "Sounds fun! Wish I could have been there."br /"Me too! You would have stopped the squid; we wouldn't have even needed the dinosaurs!"br /He chuckled and frowned, "I'm afraid I have some bad news too." He pulled forward and the school came in sight, "I can't figure out what wrong with your night light, so you'll have to sleep in the dark until I can fix it."br /I gasped, "No Daddy! I need the light to keep the monsters away!"br /"Mary you know that Monsters don't exist."br /I huffed, "Yes they do! And I'm going to die!"br /He pulled the car to an abrupt stop and rolled to the side of the road and turned around to look at me, "Don't you ever say that Mary Elizabeth. You are not going to die any time soon on my watch." He watched me for a moment more then turned around, starting the car again and pulling into the school. "Have a nice day."br /I gather my things out of the trunk and walked up a few steps into the kindergarten center, watching the ground. I don't understand why Daddy won't listen to me! The monsters-br /Don't /I began to think about my lonely nights along while the monsters watched me while I headed to class. They had never actually shown their selves. I began to doubt my beliefs. Maybe monsters didn't /I held my head high. It was time to be a big /I walked to my desk and sat my things down next to it, watching the teacher walk in and place his things down next to his desk, and pick up a piece of chalk, "Now everyone, we have to be ready to learn if you want to get into collage!"br /I placed my chin in my hands, watching the bell ring loudly and the rest of the class rush /"Because today we are learning about the ocean."br /I sat straight and watching him with interest. The ocean was the bestest thing in the whole world! I listened intently as he began his /"In 1947, there were reports of ships going missing over the mid Atlantic Ocean, but no one knew why they were disappearing and where they were going, so in 1958, a man named John Thomas, a local deep sea diver, investigated the scene. At 10:30 pm, he never rose to the surface, and when they pulled back the cords, he was gone. He is still missing to this day, and we never found out why the boats where disappearing, while they continue to do so, this day on May 16, 1967."br /John Thomas. What an interesting name. I listened carefully while he explained other sections of the ocean, like sea life, and other non living things. Then, the bell ran /"Alright, remember no homework tonight, now hurry to your next class." He said, sitting at his /I skipped out of the room and headed for my weakest class. Math. I mean, some of it was easy, but most of it was really hard. I walked down the hallway, breathing in the stuffy air and wishing there was an air conditioner. I stepped into the classroom just before the bell rang and skipped to my desk, sitting. It was in the back of the /"Okay, everyone take one and pass it back." My teacher said as she picked up an attack of papers from her desk. "Let's do some math!"br /Everyone groaned as they grabbed a paper, and inevitable, passed it /The rest of the day was full of ignorance and neglect, because I wasn't really the popular one in school, but it didn't matter, because I had my crayons right over my shoulder. I could just draw up some friends! And that's exactly what I did./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px;"Chapter 3br /Goodbye Motherbr /I sat in my room, coloring happily on paper that my daddy now gave me to stay out of trouble. He said that coloring on the walls was not a good thing, and so I shouldn't do it. I nodded happily as I accepted my crayons back and colors pictures of the /I was working on my last adventure. I was coloring the Dinosaur but put my crayons down and began to play as my mother walked in, "Hey Mary."br /"It's Mary Elizabeth." I told her, not looking. Only my daddy can call me /"Mary Elizabeth, I just want to say that I had a talk with your father and he said that he feels that we have a bad relationship." She said. I could feel her /I made Mr. Ted jump and attack a scuba Diver. I ignored /"Mary Elizabeth?" she said again. Her voice growing /"What?!" I said rudely, slamming my toys on the /Her eyes turned evil, "Alright, you want to be alone? I'll let you be alone!" She stomped forward and snatched my toys out of my very hands and grabbed all my crayons, breaking nearly all of them in the /"Mother!" I cried, backing /But what she did next scarred me. She picked up my picture and crumbled it, throwing it into the trash. I sobbed loudly, crying for /She glared at me and slammed the door shut; locking it (it locked from the outside). I ran forward and slammed my fists against the door, /I could hear my Mother and Daddy outside, arguing. Words turned to yelling and yelling turned to cursing and cursing turned to the /Daddy stomped into the room, grabbed me, and pushed by Mother, who was yelling, "Oh no I don't think so, and she stays with me!"br /He snapped his head around, "Ask her yourself, she doesn't love you. And neither do I." Mother's face fell and her eyes filled with /"Jim…"br /"It's over Mariah." He said and he walked down the stairs and put me on the /Mother came running down the stairs, "Jim! Don't do this!" Her eyes were bloodshot and her face was lathered in /"I'm not doing anything." He said, pointing at the door, "This is my house, and you have to leave."br /I didn't know what to think of this. Although my Mother wasn't the best I didn't hate her. Well… maybe a little. I watched with round eyes as Mother walked to the door, glancing back, "I'll send for my things."br /And she was gone from my life… forever. I looked up at Daddy who had a stern expression on his face. He turned to me and knelt down, "I'm sorry you had to see that, but I couldn't let her treat you like that anymore." I smiled and embraced /Daddy always saves me from the monsters./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px;"Chapter 4br /Nothing like any otherbr /I was lying in my bed, watching the moonlight filter through the window. It was the same day, and I didn't need a nightlight… not anymore. I had seen things far scarier. I was happy Mother was gone, and now it was just me and /The moonlight was a bit shattered because there was a tree outside my window. But they grey and white moonlight suddenly became red. I sat up in bed, pulling the quilt high. I saw a giant claw stab through the window. I expected it to break but it didn't. The glass held its shape and the claw began to /Suddenly I was filled with an agonizing fear and screamed loud enough to wake the dead, "Daddy!"br /The claw seemed to be forming a circle. It was about half way done. I yelled again, "Daddy!"br /Why wasn't he coming? I listened hard but couldn't hear the knocking of him running up /"DADDYDADDYDADDYDADDYDADDY!"br /The glass fell to the floor and shattered loudly, and then it jumped into my /A giant female figure stood there, wearing a helmet were the porthole glowed a bright red. Her body was covered in what looked hard, armor maybe, and was latched tight with some sort of brown leather. She had braces that went from her knee and bent so she could move her legs. On her left arm, she had a long scary looking needle that made me cringe, imagining it slicing through me like butter. One her other arm she had a long weapon I recognized as a harpoon, used for fishing. Her helmet was shaped like a circle and so was her porthole. She had two oxygen tanks attached to her back, like my scuba diver, and there was a basket attached to them, decorated it pink /I screamed and crawled back, trying to get away from her. Her head snapped towards me and her porthole got a deep maroon. She lurched forward and grabbed me, wrapping her arms around my waist and moving me over her shoulder, dropping me into the basket. I screamed again and tried to crawl out or hit her or something but her sudden movements made me stumble and lie down at the /She let out a loud screech and made for the window. That's when I heard my door open and Daddy yell in horror, "Mary!"br /The girl hurled herself out of the window, catching herself on the tree and she climbed down with an inhumane speed. I cried for /She turned and began to run, faster than the fastest person I had ever seen. I glanced through the basket and saw my daddy drop from a branch of a tree and run after me, screaming for her to /She heard him but she ignored him. She turned and jumped over a fence, and into the night. Daddy was too /The thing, which I was almost certain was a monster, screeched again and turned right and into the woods. It was fast, but it acted like it had never seen trees before! It bumped into countless, causing me to lurch forward every time and it dodged some, only to unbalance herself in a shrub. It would have been laughable if I wasn't sure I was going to /Soon she broke the tree line and headed for street. She ran down it, hiding in alleyways and behind cars when people walked by. She charged, being unsettlingly quite as she reached the end of the street, running suddenly for the /My eyes grew wide. What was she doing?br /She reached the ocean and pulled out a helmet that was attached to her tanks. She picked me up out of the basket and pulled it over my head as police sirens filled the silent night. She latched it shut and pulled my arm and jumped through the water. I did my best to stay standing so I wouldn't get my arm ripped off. Although it might have been a little exaggerated I wanted to play it /Soon the water went from my ankles to my knees to my waist to my shoulders and over my head. I took a few deep breaths, trying to calm /The girl began to swim like a dolphin, moving her body in the up and down swimming way and she glided through the water, holding /"Are you alright?"br /My arm flailed, turning my head franticly and trying to figure out where the question came /"I said it, next to you."br /I looked and all I saw what the girl. Was it her?br /"But… but you're not talking." I told her, /She glanced at me, "You cannot hear me through my helmet, for I cannot speak directly through it, only on a radio that is in the helmet, there is one in your too. Now answer my question, are you alright?"br /I nodded, "Yeah… But I wanna go home! I wanna see Daddy!"br /"You will soon have a new daddy."br /"I don't want a new daddy I want Daddy!" I spat, tugging on my /The girl shook her head, "That is what they all say, but you will come to realize you don't need your father, but your new one will be much better. He will protect you."br /"But my Daddy protected me!"br /She sighed and turned her attention forward, "Not like this. Now swim, I cannot drag you the whole way."br /I refused to move. I went limp and made her completely drag all of my /"Alright? You don't want to walk?" She grabbed me and put me into the basket. I face was on the floor of the basket and my legs were curled up. She could be gentler about it! But ha! I'll just swim out and go find Daddy! I stood straight and bonked my head on something. I dropped to my knees and looked up. The basket was closed! A wide wooden cover was over it, latched /I looked at her in confusion and she smiled, "Only elite Big Sisters get these."br /I blinked in confusion, "Big Sisters?"br /She chuckled slightly, "Of course, you haven't arrived. Big Sisters and Big Daddies are your best friends. You will get approximately one or two of each."br /"Will you be my Big Sister?"br /She shook her head, "No, that's not my job, well, occasionally it is, but mostly I just gather. Gathering for Big Sisters is different than Little."br /Little? Little Sisters? But what did it have to do with me? I lied down on the basket, bringing my knees to my chest to do so, and closed my eyes. Big Sister quit speaking to me but I knew she was still there because she was swimming. I drifted in and out of consciousness, dreaming of Mr. Ted and Daddy. But suddenly Big Sister jolted and my eyes flew open and I heard noise. Like a motor of some /I had a really bad headache. I sat up and looked around, still in Big Sister's basket. She glanced back, "You awake?"br /"Yes." I said, reaching up to rub my eyes but remembered I had a helmet on, "But I don't feel so well, maybe we should go see Daddy."br /"But silly," she said, giggling, "We are!"br /"Daddy's here?" I asked, getting /"Yes." She answered, "And they all love you."br /"All?" I asked, "But I thought that Daddy-"br /"Daddies." She corrected, slowing and placing her hand on a reef. Her porthole glowed orange, "Once we make this turn, you will see something extraordinary."br /"What does that mean?"br /"Amazing."br /I tried to comprehend what might be on the other side of the reef. Maybe it was a sunken ship? A Submarine?br /I gave a little bounce of excitement, "Is is a castle?" I asked, imagining beautiful princesses walking down the kingdom, their elegant dresses flowing behind them. Their sparkly crown glowing in the candle light, and their prince at /"Something like that." She answered, using her hands to pull her slowly around the reef, "This is something spectacular, nothing like any other. This is a heaven, and this, is your new home." I could hear a grin in her voice. "Mary Elizabeth Sarsfield, welcome, to Rapture!"br /She cleared the reef and I was blinded by a flash of light as the castle came into view./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px;"Chapter 5br /Welcome to Rapture!br /I opened my eyes and lay them upon the great city known as Rapture. My breathing /"Slow down." Big Sister told me, "You'll run out of air."br /Buildings upon buildings lined this landscape in rows; all organized by anything the average one would possible need. From Therapy, to Surgery, to barbers, to something called Plasmids, and places to eat. I didn't blink, refusing to miss one second of this /I had never seen a castle so /But, there was one problem with this castle…it was broken. The signs I had once seen beautiful were on their sides, the lights sparking and flashing, going out momentarily before coming back to life. The buildings lay in crumbles, some were flooded and others were sustainable but not livable. But most of all, there seemed to be no people inhabiting this city. It was dead, /Before I could inspect the city more, Big Sister began to move again, towards the city, "The outside is not important, what is, is the inside."br /We reached a door in a matter of minutes and Big Sister came to a stop, placing a hand on the door. She spoke, "You might want to not listen, and if anyone asks, I cannot speak alright?"br /I nodded and she turned back, "Good girl." She raised a fist and slammed it against a huge metal door three times, then let out a horrifyingly loud screech. She turned and swam about thirty yards away and the door slowly opened, empty. A capsule like thing sat there, the door being only seven yards wide. Why did she back up so far? Maybe for /She swam forward and entered the capsule, closing it shut. She pulled a lever and the water in it slowly began to drain. I looked up as the water went past my head and all the way down to a drain in the floor. Where did it all go?br /Big Sister opened her basket and pulled me out. I didn't try to escape, it was hopeless now. It was at least an hour swim back, and it was difficult to breathe now. She removed my helmet and held me close, holding me under her arm. She kept her helmet on as she stepped out of the capsule and into the /I drew my gaze up and looked around me. I was right, this castle was broken, but I could tell that long ago it was once beautiful. Booths, that I imagined were stores, lay in rubble. Their merchandise thrown all over the place, glass lingered the floor. It all went down a long hallway in a line, organized at the most /Big Sister stepped on the glass like it wasn't there, walking down the hall and into a room on the left. I began to get scared. Something made this city fall, but what was it? What lie in store for me? I closed my eyes and sang silently to myself as Big Sister came to a stop and placed me on the floor, holding my /I had no shoes, so I had to watch the floor for sharp objects; luckily this room seemed to be clean. I turned my attention to a woman sitting at a desk, her face held a frown. Big black glasses sat on her nose and her hair was curved elegantly near her neck, cut short. It was blond and looked like she didn't really have time to do much than keep it straight. She was wearing a pale dress that clung to her tightly, only fraying slightly at the bottom. This woman looked like she was a force to be reckoned /She looked up and saw Big Sister and I and stood, walking around her desk to lean against it, her arms crossed. "So," she began, "How old are you?"br /I hesitated, but eventually raised my hand and held up five fingers. She smiled but only faintly, it looked more like a smirk, "Excellent, you are just old enough, please follow me." She looked at Big Sister, "You can go now Rachael."br /Big Sister, aka Rachael, nodded and turned, exiting the room. The woman followed her out the door but went right as Big Sister went left. I started to follow Big Sister but the woman pulled on my arm, "No dear, we are going this way."br /I stared up at her then blinked, walking for her. She nodded and stepped forward with excellent posture, holding her head /Suddenly, a woman jumped from the ceiling, or at least I think it was a woman, and she crouched, some sharp things at hand, "Hello Lamb."br /Lamb paused, and then her face lit with recognition, "Kaitlin! How nice of you to drop by." /"We had a deal, I get you some followers and you give me ADAM. So how about it?" She snarled, her head twitched so her long hair would not be in her /"Kaitlin, while I notice you have some… er… ADAM problems, but right now can't you see I'm busy?" She motioned to me, a frown stI just stood there, watching the woman until she looked at me. Her face was awful. Her chin was a deep scarlet and it looked like she in fact had no chin at all, and the skin above her left eye looked pulled back like someone had tried to rip her face off but had failed. Her hands were covered in something red, clasped around a hook like /She smiled when she saw me and took a few steps closer, "I don't suppose you've got some ADAM on you, huh?"br /I shook my head rapidly, eyes wide. Lamb put a hand on my stomach and pushed me back, "This does not concern her, but here." She reached into a pocket on her dress and pulled out a fifty dollar bill, "Take it."br /Kaitlin walked up and snatched it from her hands, inspecting it, "What good will this do?" Her words sharp and her eyes /"It will get you ADAM in a vending machine." Lamb answered, crossing her /Kaitlin hunched over, money in hand, "I could just break the machine but I suppose this would be easier." She crawled to the wall and placed a hand on it, then glanced over her shoulder at me. I took a step back and she gave a crooked grin before climbing up the side of the wall and into an air vent above. I watched in awe. I wanted to do that!br /Lamb looked down at me and straightened her glasses, "Don't mind her, she won't bother you anymore. Now come, we have no time to lose." She picked up the pace and I had to practically jog to keep up with her. She paid no attention to the wonders around her but I did. This city was horrifying. Dead bodies and people screaming into the city scared me and I began to shake in /We walked for about five more minutes and my legs were sore, but I kept up as best as I could. Lamb was still going the same speed if not faster. How does she mange to do it?br /Then another man ran past, glancing down the hall but stopping when he saw Lamb. He backtracked and walked quickly down towards us, a smile on his face. "Hello darling, that for me?" He asked, his eyes on me. I shrunk back and hid behind /She grimaced, "Of course not! She is the new addition to the Rapture family! But I suppose you wouldn't know that would you Jarred?"br /"Family Shamily. You lowlifes have nothing to offer me. The only difference is that I don't have to be your little- NOOOO! GAHHH! I CAN'T DON'T YOU SEE? STOP TALKING TO ME!" He screamed, grabbing his head and falling to his knees. Then he looked up and regained his posture quickly, "Pet." He finished, his eyes red. What was that?!br /Lamb disregarded it, acting as it had never happened. Like it was a normal thing! I shook my head, knowing that I could never do her /"You speak as if the family is enslaving people. I assure you we do not, they join of their own free will." Lamb told /He scowled, "It doesn't matter, I don't need this." He jumped forward, trying to grab me only to be hit upside the head by Lamb. He stumbled, looked at her in /She just stood there, a faint smile on her lips, "She has no ADAM. And if you ever try to defy me like that again we will have to punish you."br /"With what?" He hissed, backing away, "So you can suit me up and become a mindless freak like the rest of them? I don't think so Lamb!"br /He howled and turned, running the way he was going in the first place. I looked up at her. She looked down, "This is why I don't get out much, I'm a little popular."br /We began to move again, the hardness of the floor wasn't a bother to me anymore. I kept facing ahead as the surroundings began to bore me. It was the same over and over again. The hallway went on for a while yet. The fear shriveled into curiosity as the city suddenly changed. We entered a new room, filled with desks all over the place, thrown carelessly to the side and papers floating around. A dead body or two lingered on the floor so I tried my best to avoid /Lamb turned her head and set her eyes on me, "This used to be a workroom, but it hasn't been used much since 1958." She said as if reading my /I began to miss Daddy. I looked down at the large hunting shirt I was wearing and wrapped the bottom of it around my right hand, letting its warmth sooth me. This place was cold. Well we were under the ocean and the ocean is /The shirt had a big deer on the front of it, and a hunter was hiding in a tree behind it with a sniper. The deer just casually ate grass, unaware of the fate that would become /"We're here." I heard Lamb speak and I turned back to her, watching her veer off to the right and stop in front of a door that was locked. She placed a hand in the air and knocked on it gently and placing her face near the door, "Please open."br /A panel on the door slid open and a face appeared, studying her, "Of course Sophia." The panel slid shut and the door loudly opened, a creek shot through my ears so I covered them with my hands, doing little to stop the /A man wearing a masquerade mask stood there, watching us with narrow eyes, "Another one? Come on, training takes a while, no time to lose." He turned, the bottom of his tuxedo flowing around as he practically spun. He stepped over to a desk with a chair on either side. Lamb turned and left the room, leaving me with a complete stranger, and with the way everyone was acting when I was around I was a little worried about following him. Daddy always told me to not talk to /He looked at me, sitting down in his chair on the sitting side of the desk and motioned for me to sit before him. I did as I was told and lowered myself into the /The man pulled out a drawer and took out a folder, shutting it. He opened the folder and placed a paper on the desk, returning the folder. He held the paper and read it /"Hello Mary Elizabeth, how are you doing?" He asked, not moving his eyes from the /I took a deep breath and spoke, "Fine. You?"br /He glanced up and smiled, "You have good manners young lady, and this is a good thing." He spoke again, "It says here that you were 'rescued' from your life. Would you like to add anything?"br /I nodded, "I liked my family, well, besides my mother, I liked my life."br /He nodded and clicked a pen, writing it down. A few moments later he spoke again, "How do you feel about the city? Does it scare you?"br /I shook my head, but then nodded slowly, "Yes, but only a little bit."br /"What was your reaction to seeing people with the addiction to ADAM?"br /I blinked, "What's ADAM?"br /He realized, "Of course, you are still new, you wouldn't know what that was. Well, ADAM is basically a necessity. People, like the ones with the weird faces, need it to merely survive, although it usually makes them completely insane and very gullible. They want it, and they will do anything for it. You also want it, it's a wonderful thing."br /I thought. ADAM? It sounds cool. The way he said it made me kind of want it. I looked at the floor, "And how do I get this?"br /He stifled a laugh, "Oh you will, lots of it! But you will not until you go through training. In training you will receive access amounts of ADAM and you will be given a Big Daddy, and after that you will be released to obtain more ADAM. Kind of like a job, but much more fun."br /He was so persuasive, I was shaking in excitement. I couldn't wait!br /He looked up and saw me, blinking, "Wow, usually all the little girls that come here are crying. You're a tough one I see." He smiled and stood, returning the paper to its respected place, "Come, and let us begin."br /I stood and nearly tripped over my baggy clothing. He chuckled, "But let's get you in 'uniform.'" He walked to a closet that sat behind his desk and pulled out a bright blue dress, a rubber band, and a matching bow. He walked back and handed them to me, "There is a room on the other side of that door." He said, pointing at a door behind me, different from the one I had come through, "Go in there and put the dress on, then come back and I will help you with your hair."br /I nodded and walked to the door, pulling it open and closing it behind me. I stripped off my shirt and my silk pants and pulled the dress on, holding a white thing in my hands. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do with it so I just gathered my stuff and walked back out to the man who waited /"There we go, now we just need to put your apron on." He said and knelt down, taking my clothes from my hands and placing them on the floor, taking the apron and wrapping it around me, tying it in the back and finishing it off with a little bow. He stood again and ran his fingers through my hair, leaning my bangs out and tying it with the rubber band, tying a bow into that as well. He picked up my cloths and walked over to a fireplace, "We won't be needing these." He tossed them into the /"No!" I wailed and ran forward, thrusting my hand into the fire. I howled in pain and the man pulled me back, /"What were you thinking?! How could you do that?!"br /But I didn't listen. I was staring down at the pair of pants in my hands given to me by my mother as my Daddies shirt was still in the fire. My eyes moved across the length, and my hands dragged across the silk fibers. It was charred in some places but others were fine. I felt tears roll down my cheeks as the only thing I had to remind me of my daddy was burnt to ash./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px;"Chapter 6br /ADAMbr /I found out that the man's name was Benson, but that was his last name. He like to go by it. I was walking beside Benson who still had his usual masquerade mask of a bird on, the beak curving down into a cascade of colors. It was fun to look at. Benson had taken the silk pajama bottoms from me for punishment, which I found out that disobeying was a serious deal, and as long as I did as I was told, there would be no consequences. I, being the obedient type, had no problem with that. I would do as I was /Benson looked back at me and smiled, "That paper says you're from Felixestowe, how's it like there?"br /"It's okay I guess." I answered, still a bit upset about my Daddy's /He sighed, "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't know it meant so much to you. I'll ask next time I throw something away, alright?"br /I nodded and continued to trek forward. It was the same day and my legs were on fire. I wanted to sit down for a year, if not five /"We're almost there." Benson told me, placing a hand in his pocket and pulling out a small little needle. He stopped and turned to me, kneeling, "This will only hurt a bit." He grabbed my arm and turned it over, feeling /"What are you doing?" I asked, deathly afraid of /"Finding a vein, you'll barely feel anything… at the beginning." He pushed the needle into my arm and pushed down on the top, holding it in for a second before taking it out and putting it back into his /I looked at my arm as it began to glow a faint blue. It began to itch. I reached out and scratched it vigorously, the itch not wanting to go away, only getting worse. The itch turned into an uncomfortable sensation. I shook my arm, trying to make it go away. The uncomfortable feeling turned into pain. Tear began to roll down my face. Pain turned into agony. I and fell over, screaming for it to stop. Benson watched me with a worried look on his face and reached forward but stopped himself. I rolled onto my back and grabbed at my arm. Soon the agony turned to pain, then to an uncomfortable feeling, to an itch, to regular, then to /My entire body felt numb. I wiped my eyes and sat up, dragging a fingernail across my skin until it started to bleed and I didn't even feel /"The numbness will go away in about half an hour, but do not worry you will be grateful, not all Little Sisters get that. The other way is much worse." Benson said, straightening his tie, "The other way is a direct injection of raw ADAM that burns like the sun, worse than that by far. And it lasts longer."br /"Thank you." I told him, nodding my approval, "I would rather do this."br /He smiled and removed his mask, showing his face. I hadn't even realized that he was normal, "Just between you and me alright?" I nodded and smiled while he placed his mask back on, "Wouldn't want others to wonder."br /He turned like he always did, way too fast, and we began to walk again, going into a room with a steel door. Benson walked up to it and howled while knocking on the door, "Project Gatherer!"br /"Password accepted." A voice through the door said and the door opened, revealing a woman standing there. She was ADAM free like Benson. She was wearing a mask too but it was a /"Hey darling, we got another one." He told her, smoothing back his wavy black hair, "Mind if we come in?"br /"Your full of it Benson!" she howled and threw an arm around him, "But alright, although it might cost you."br /He chuckled, "Small ears baby."br /I blinked in confusion. What were they talking about?br /Benson looked back at me, "Oh yes of course, Mary Elizabeth, this is my wife Angelina, Angelina, this is Mary Elizabeth."br /Angelina looked down at me and smiled, "You can call me Angel."br /I smiled back and waved. She giggled, "Hi there as well! Well, come on, we better get you training." She turned back to Benson, "Did you give her the recycled ADAM?" He nodded. "Good. Come on sweetie."br /She gently grabbed my hand and led me to another room, full of little girls. My eyes grew wide with surprise. They all looked about my age, maybe a bit older. They turned their attention to me as I walked in and they all smiled. I smiled /Angel knelt down and said, "Just blend, when they call you to the back to get an ADAM injection, just take it, but it will not hurt. You might hear screaming but ignore it," She frowned, "as best as you can." She stood and walked out, holding back a few girls when they tried to run out. When the door was closed I was greeted by a group of three /"Hello." One in a pink dress told me, "I'm Danny, what's your name?"br /"Mary Elizabeth." I answered, /She puffed, "That's a long name, can I just call you Mary?"br /I was a little reluctant at first but then I gave in, "Sure." I looked at the other two girls that were hanging back, "And you are?"br /"Cindy." Red dress /"Ellen." Purple dress /I smiled, "So what's this room all about?" I /Cindy and Ellen looked at each other and then back, both shrugging. Then Danny stepped forward, looking smug, "We are going to be gatherers!" She smirked /Cindy chuckled, "Danny is a know-it-all."br /"I am not!" She retorted, shoving her /"Are too!"br /"Everyone listen up!" A loud voice called. Everyone turned their attention to a man in a lab coat that was standing on a small stool. His arms were in the air, trying to get everyone's attention. Once this happened, he put them down and tightened his grip on a clipboard, "My name is Yi Suchong, and I will help you with your everyday needs. If you need anything, just ask me."br /A girl in the crowd cried out, "I want my Mommy!"br /He scowled, looking at her, "I am sorry, but you will receive a sister, you can think of her as a Mommy."br /"What about Daddy?"br /"Yes! You will get a Daddy, but please, hold questions until after ADAM, please stand in a single file line."br /It took about five minutes but eventually all the girls were in a line beginning at Suchong, and behind him was a whit curtain hung up around a section of the room. The girls, which there was about twenty, stood watching. Some of them were even crying! I didn't understand what they were so upset about, they were only getting a… shot. I shivered when I thought about them. Those things were /I was about half way through the line when the first girl stepped behind the curtain. I observed my surroundings until I heard /The girl that had gone back there was letting out a bloodcurdling scream, making me cringe. The girls exchanged a few scared glances before it came to a stop about thirty seconds later. I breathed; knowing that it wouldn't hurt for me, the only thing I had to worry about was the /The girl stepped out a few minutes later, her face wet from crying and her arm glowing a bright green. She had a look of horror on her face as she went to a wall on the other side of the room and slid down it, gripping her /The next girl looked at the curtain like it was a demon. She began to back away until a man grabbed her and pulled her behind the curtain where Suchong was waiting with a needle. The third girl in line yelled and turned tail, running for the door but was grabbed by the same man. I had never seen a man so fast. She was practically dragged back into /The second scream came and I tried my best to ignore it. I was horrible at it. Cindy, who was in front of me turned around, her eyes red, "Mary, I don't think I can do this." She seemed to notice how calm I was, "Why aren't you crying? It's going to hurt so bad!"br /"Not for me," I said, "I got shot with er… recycled? Yeah, recycled ADAM. I have already been hurt."br /Her jaw dropped, "You're so lucky! You got to do it without girls watching."br /I nodded, "I know, but don't worry it only lasts for like… ten seconds."br /Another eight girls went in and then it was Cindy's turn. The others were behind me. The man walked forward and reached out and grabbed her arm. Cindy looked back at me and gave me a pleading look before disappearing behind the curtain. I placed my hand over my ears. I had begun to do so. I could not stand to hear the screams of pain- no, agony. It hurt like being stabbed for me, but to them? It probably feels like being thrown into the /Cindy came out seconds later with the same horrifying look on her face, her arm /Then it was my /The man walked forward and held out his hand, waiting for me to take it. I took a deep breath and placed my hand in his and continuously told myself that it wouldn't hurt. He pulled me roughly to behind the curtain where a little medical station was hooked up. Suchong was sitting in a chair, holding a thick syringe that was seeping with something /"There you are Mary Elizabeth, please, sit." Suchong said, motioning for me to sit on a stool in from of him. I stepped slowly over to it and sat, watching Suchong with round eyes. He smiled, "Don't worry Mary Elizabeth, the pain will only last a minute." He grabbed my arm and turned it over, feeling the bend of my arm. I watched him intently but looked away when he brought the syringe forward and jammed it into my arm. I winced as he injected it into me and the man walked forward, grabbing my shoulders and holding me to the /I waited for the pain to come. Ten seconds later I opened my eyes and saw Suchong looking at me in astonishment. Then I remembered, "Oh yes, the guy who brought me in gave me a shot, he said to tell you."br /Suchong's face fell and he chuckled in relief, "That goodness, I thought you were some sort of genie, well, go wait with the other girls, your done."br /I stood and walked out from behind the curtain, watching my arm glow as I went and stood by the other girls. The ADAM that they had injected into me didn't hurt… in fact, it felt nice./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px;"Chapter 7br /Daddybr /Cindy shuffled her feet beside me and had her hands together in prayer. I nudged her and spoke, "What's wrong with you?"br /He frowned, quickly finishing her prayer before flopping her arms by her side, "I can tell this is going to be bad, the shot was bad enough, but from that, I think it's going to be stupid."br /"Aren't you wondering what's going to happen?" I asked, looking ahead as all the girls were in a cluster and walking behind Suchong and the other man, followed by two women. "I am."br /She blinked, "It's not like I was listening for it, but when you went and got your shot, you didn't scream."br /I smiled, "I know, I already told you silly! I had that recycled ADAM."br /Cindy chuckled and slapped her head playfully, "Duh! I knew that!"br /Ellen bumped into me and spoke, "Hey Mary and Cindy, have you seen Danny?"br /I looked at Cindy and she shrugged. I turned back to her, "No, wasn't she near you in the back?"br /She nodded, "Yes! She was in front of me! I didn't see her come out from behind the curtain, but maybe she did, I was too focused on the needle."br /Cindy nodded in understanding, "Yeah, I was focused on that too. What about Mary?" she turned to me, "You had the recycled ADAM, did you see her?"br /"She had recycled ADAM? No fair!" Ellen groaned, "Who was your er… inerviler?"br /"Interviewer?" Cindy corrected /"Yeah," she replied, "That one."br /"Benson." I answered, "Do you know him?"br /Cindy and Ellen thought for a moment before shaking their head, "No." Ellen said, "What does he look like?"br /I thought about him, trying to remember what Benson looked like, "Well," I said, "He has black, curly-ish hair. He has some weirdly green eyes; he had a bird mask on."br /"I love birds!" Ellen spat suddenly, clapping her hands /Cindy smacked her softly, "Don't interrupt!"br /I continued, "He wears a black tuxedo, and he does this silly little spin thing, like a really dramatic spin, and he is really nice."br /"He sounds awesome." Ellen said, fantasizing about /I chuckled, "He is."br /"Everyone listen up!" Suchong announced, stopping us and getting our attention, "The next few weeks will be, well, difficult the least, but it will all be worth it. Now please, I need a few girls to come with me, who will have special Daddies." He raised the clipboard he was carrying to his face and read aloud, "Wanda Rolla, Emily Samuel, Samantha Alexandra, Cindy Meltzer, And Mary Elizabeth Sarsfield."br /I froze and looked at Cindy who was doing her best to not smile. I couldn't contain myself. A huge grin stretched across my face and I laughed, followed by Cindy and a few other girls who were called. We skipped to Suchong and he was smiling, then he spoke, "Yes, you will receive special Daddies, but I'm afraid your training will be much more difficult."br /Cindy didn't stop smiling and neither did anyone else. Honestly I had no idea why I was so excited, but I loved being the odd one out, and a special Daddy sounds so inviting. I gave Cindy a high five and watched as Suchong motioned for us to follow and turned /"Good luck!" I heard Ellen yell from across the room, "I'll see you later!"br /"Bye!" Me and Cindy both called and began to follow Suchong. He walked just like Lamb, I noticed. His back was straight as a stick and his hands were at his side, keeping exact beat with his steps. His posture was /He threw over his shoulder, "The other girls will be going a doctor named Michelle Sandra, but you girls will be going to Doctor Brigid Tenenbaum. She is a wonderful doctor and a nice woman."br /Cindy giggled and whispered, "Tenenbaum is a funny name." I chuckled back in agreement and watched ahead once more. Suchong walked to a door and stopped, placing his ear up to it for a moment before knocking twice quickly, pausing, then knocking five times quickly, pausing again, then knocking /"Password accepted," a voice through the door /I turned to Cindy, "There are a lot of passwords here."br /She nodded, "Hey, do you remember your family?"br /I opened my mouth to say that I did but I stopped myself. Did I remember my family? I thought for a moment. I could remember one, but his name was a mystery, I couldn't see his face, only the ghost of a face. I didn't remember my family! I gave Cindy a pleading look and said, "I don't think so."br /She sighed, "I remember mine. My Dad."br /The name sounded familiar. I shrugged it off, "What was he like?"br /"Now don't push me I'm just glad I remember his name!" She chuckled and turned back to Suchong who was taking a headcount as we all walked through the /"Five." He finished as he gently touch my head. I looked up at him and he smiled, "Time for surgery."br /Surgery? What did he mean by that? He pulled out a loaded gun and raised it to the air, "The next few days will be awful, but in the end, it will be worth it. See we have a few defected Daddies, special ones, and we are going to see if the procedure can be re-done. Now, get in line please so you may receive your treatment, three first, then two." Wanda, Emily, and Samantha walked through the door, excited but worried expressions on their face. Wanda tried to back away but Suchong held up his gun, "Go with it, and there will be no problems." She gulped and went forward without another word. Cindy and I hung back, sitting on the ground as we were directed to do so and waiting our /The man that was with Suchong when we got our shots came forward, holding a few dolls, crayons, and paper, "The procedure takes about two hours, might as well occupy yourselves." And with that he left and Me and Cindy were all /I picked up a piece of paper and began to scribble on it with crayon. Cindy crawled over and did the /"What are you drawing?" she /"I'm going to try and draw Dad." I answered, trying my hardest to summon an image from my memory. I grew a circle for the head, then scribbled brown hair on it. Then I drew two more smaller circles for the eyes and grabbed a green crayon but stopped myself. That wasn't right. I grabbed a blue crayon and colored his eyes blue. I grew a long shirt and pants, put a tie and drew his hands and shoes. I dropped my crayons and looked at my final product. I sighed with relief as the memory of my Daddy flowed back into my head as I looked at the picture. I had done okay, he was wearing a tuxedo, which was something he rarely did but it was fine because now I could /I looked at Cindy's who had drawn a giant jellyfish. It was actually really good, better than mine, "Wow Cindy, you are really good."br /"Thank you." She smiled and finished coloring it in, "I'm done!"br /I looked at a clock on the wall. It had been about thirty minutes. I grabbed a doll and straightened it's dress, "Let's play!"br /Cindy grabbed one, "Okay!"br /We played for about another hour and fifteen minutes, then Cindy put her doll down. "I'm board of this."br /"Me too." I said and placed mine down. We spent the next fifteen minutes trying to explain how our lives were, but my memory would slip occasionally but then I would look at the picture and I would remember. I liked that /"Okay, sit out here while we move on to the next two girls." I heard a man with a deep accent say, but it wasn't Suchong. I saw a rather large man walk out of the door in front of us, wearing suspenders and smoking a cigarette. He put it to his lips and took a drag, setting his sights on me and Cindy, "Hey there, youngster. You ready for this?"br /I nodded quickly and getting up with Cindy. He smiled, "The names Augustus Sinclair, meet your new friends."br /Then the other girls walked out. They were wearing new dresses, a bit frayed at the bottom, showing signs of struggle. They looked /Except for their /It looked as if they had no eyes, their pupils were gone and they were a bright, glowing yellow. They smiled and skipped out, sitting down on the ground and laughing and playing as if nothing had happened. The spoke to each other, "My daddy is the best!"br /Would I meet my new Daddy? I followed Sinclair through the door and into a lab type room. He motioned at two people sitting in a chair. When we walked in they stood and looked down at us. Sinclair pointed to the one of the right, "That one is yours Cindy, and that one is yours Mary Elizabeth." I walked up to the man on the left. He stood about six feet tall and he had black hair that fell down in front of his eyes. His bright blue eyes seemed to sparkle when he saw me. He wasn't really a big guy, strong wise. And hauntingly, then I looked at him he reminded me of my Daddy, beside the /He smiled and waved, "Hey there."br /I smiled back, "Hi new Daddy."br /He chuckled and knelt down, "I just want you to know that once the, er, operation… is complete, I won't be able to speak anymore, but the doctors say you will be able to hear me."br /I nodded, "I guess I'll see you in a bit."br /"Yes you will."br /He stood back up and walked over to set of two tables, there were six sets. He sat down on one and watched the ground, muttering words. Cindy laughed and I saw her and her new daddy laughing together and sharing /I smiled and watched my daddy watched me from across the room. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px;"I was placing on top of the table, waiting for the doctors to finish hooking a bunch of IVs in me. I turned away as they stuck them /"Don't like needles?" I heard my daddy /I looked over at him. He was already strapped down onto the table, IVs running from both his arms. I nodded, "Yeah, they're evil."br /He chuckled, "Yeah, I'm not crazy about them either, but trust me, you want these things, they reduce pain. Although I'm sure it's going to be much different for you, I'm going to go through, well, some really painful stuff. You don't have to do as much as me."br /I nodded and was lain down by Suchong who strapped my arms and legs and waist to the table. I gave him a questioning /"So you don't try to run away when we rip you open." He chuckled and continued to work. My eyes grew wide and I felt fear creeping up on /"Hey!" I heard daddy yell, "Don't talk to her like that!"br /Suchong's gaze snapped to my new daddy and his face was firm with anger. Suchong chuckled and dropped his eyes, "Of course, you don't want to be left out." He walked over and ripped the IVs out of his /His eyes grew wide, "No! Please don't!"br /"You should have thought of that!" He spat and walked away, sending in the other /I looked over at my new daddy, "I'm sorry."br /He looked at me and sighed, "It's not your fault, but I'm not going to let anyone talk to you like that."br /"What's going to happen?"br /He scowled, "Well, I'm going to be turned into a… protector, and you are going to be a Little Sister, but you won't hate it, in fact, I'm sure you'll love it. I will too, so long as the operation works."br /I gulped. A Little Sister. I wasn't excited like I used to be, I realize now that this is a very deadly operation. I wasn't looking forward to it. Two doctors that I didn't know came up to me and my new daddy and smiled, "You'll be happy to know that we will be putting you to sleep throughout the operation, you will only feel pain when you wake up, it will last about ten minutes, that is why we have IVs, it would be much worse without the medicine." She told me, pulling on a tube that connected to a machine labeled, Oxygen and KO. She placed it again my mouth and nose and strapped it around my /"Hang in there." I heard my daddy say before he got his own /She turned the knob and my eyes began to droop after a few seconds. I saw the blurry figure of the doctor smiling innocently over me as she turned on the gas, and I went to sleep./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px;"Chapter 8br /My eyesbr /"Keep her asleep we aren't done!"br /My eyes cracked open and I blinked as I saw a bright light shining in my face. I groaned and tried to lift my head but it was placed back against the table and I felt the gas come on /"She'll die! Keep her asleep!"br /The world faded once more./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px;""She's waking again, are you done?"br /"Yes, go ahead and let her wake."br /I opened my eyes and saw two doctors over me, a smile on their face, "Hey there lucky girl, how are you feeling?"br /I gasped when the pain hit me all at once. I grabbed my stomach and realized I was no longer restrained. I groaned and sat up slowly, taking in my surroundings. I was still in the lab. I was about to ask what happened when I felt something twinge in my stomach. I grabbed at it again and felt sick. I looked at the /Then something happened. The bloody doctors turned into people wearing bright, beautiful masks, their scrubs turned into tuxedos and dresses and their dark eyes turned to a bright blue and green. I looked around the room and saw all the dark things turn bright and the dirty turn /But the one thing that shone brighter than all the rest was that there was a knight in shining armor sitting in the corner. I didn't know him but I felt like I did. When I saw him he raised his head and looked at me. Why did he seem so familiar? He set his eyes on me, or at least I think he did. He was wearing a helmet. His whole body was in some sort of armor, shining bright gold. It looked like a diving suit, but… wait a second… I could be!br /I had some sort of feeling deep inside of me, something that can only be described as a feeling of complete relaxation. I felt safe and protected when I looked at him, and one word popped up when he looked at /"Daddy!" I howled and ran forward, jumping on top of him, he was on the floor, and wrapping my arms around his helmet. He grunted and gently pulled me off, placing me in his lap and wrapping his arms around /"It worked!" Suchong howled, "It worked!"br /All the doctors howled and cheered, throwing their clipboards down and gathering around us, congratulating us and patting our shoulders. Suddenly, Daddy's porthole grew from a light yellow to a dark red and the doctors backed /"It's alright, Subject Zeta, we aren't going to hurt her." Suchong said, raising his hands in /His porthole turned from red to a warning orange and ignored them, watching me. I looked up at him and looked at him. I could see my reflection in his helmet. My smile faded and my shoulders drooped. Daddy's porthole turned yellow again and he tilted his head, as if asking what was /"My eyes, Daddy my eyes are scary." I could see them glowing as I looked into my /I don't think they look /I froze, looking around the room. Who said that? Was it Cindy? No, it couldn't be, that voice was male. Daddy gently tapped my shoulder and motioned to /I said /"Whoa! Daddy I can hear you in my mind! Are you magical?"br /I heard a mental chuckle and he spoke /No silly, you see, we are bonded. So we can communicate mentally and vocally, well, you /"What do you mean?"br /I mean, while I was out, they did a… how can I say this how you would understand… well, they kind of messed with my voice box, making me unable to speak, only make /I nodded and looked at the others, who's hands were clasped in excitement and they were grinning /"What did he say?" One /I shook my head, "It's a secrete."br /Suchong laughed, "This is the first time it's worked since Delta! Congratulations Subject Zeta and Mary Elizabeth, you're the second successful pairbond!"br /Second? I turned to Daddy, "What does he mean by second Daddy? What happened to everyone else?"br /Daddy looked away, gathering his /"Daddy?"br /Mary , you see-br /"They did not survive the procedure, and neither did their protectors." One doctor answered, a frown on his face, "We thought you would fail too."br /I face dropped, "What do you mean? Where's Cindy?"br /"I'm sorry Mary-"br /"Mary Elizabeth!" I spat and climbed out of Daddy's lap, running out the door. I heard Daddy howl behind me but I ignored him. Tears streamed down my face and I ran around a corner and slammed into something. I fell down hard and heard a loud snap. I screamed and grabbed my wrist in pain, looking at it and watching it fall limp. I looked up to see what I had ran into and a man stood there, looking at me in /"Well what do we have here?"br /Oh my god it was Jarred. The colorful world and the flowers that grew everywhere vanished suddenly and the reality of Rapture hit me like a bullet. A grin stretched across his face and he knelt down, his mutated face making me flinch, "Where's your Lamb now?"br /I screamed again and backed away as Jarred advanced, wielding a wrench. He laughed and picked up the /"GRROWWWWWRRR!" Jarred froze and looked at me in shock, "You have a tin man already? Oh god!" He turned around and ran like his life depended on it, and as Daddy rounded the corner, I soon realized that it did. Daddy sprinted after him, a menacing looking drill spinning wildly and he howled in anger. Jarred screamed as Daddy caught up with him, and he was impaled by his drill. He was lifted into the air and ripped apart as Daddy finished him off, flinging him to the side like he was /He was too far away to hear so I tried to talk to him through my mind, surprisingly finding it /Daddy! What are you doing?br /Helping you! Stay there I'm /Daddy turned around and started to walk back to me, his head flicking from side to side, looking for something. And then, Daddy's dark, bloodstained armor turned golden and perfect again as Rapture turned back into a castle. I blinked as he knelt down and extended a hand. I grabbed it and he helped me up, standing /You can't just run off like that, this place is /"I know, I'm sorry." I looked at the /It's alright, just stay close to /He knelt down and picked me up, moving me over his shoulder and onto his back. I spotted a handle bar on his helmet so I grabbed it, standing on a little rack that was just below his oxygen /Got a good grip?br /"Yes." I answered and he began to walk back to the lab, watching for danger. When we reached there, the doctors kept their distance, knowing that getting too close would upset Daddy. He walked back to his corner and sat down gently, pulling me back over his /I managed to catch a bit of the doctors conversation, "That stupid Alpha, I knew that you should have trained them before implanting the ADAM slug in their /"It would have been a waste of time, the others-"br /Suchong moved away from the crowd and walked over to us, his hands raised as if he were trying to establish trust, "How listen, Zeta. I know you don't want us to touch Mary Elizabeth, but we must train her, otherwise this whole thing would have been a waste of time."br /He slowly approached, reaching for me. Daddy's porthole grew a warning orange. Suchong hesitated. "It must be done, Zeta."br /Daddy reluctantly moved his arms away, allowing me to be picked up and brought back to the other doctors. They surrounded me and placed me on the ground, talking, "Now, you will go through Little Sister training, you will learn how to harvest and find ADAM. Smell the air, what does it smell like?"br /I lifted my nose and took a deep breath, "It smells wonderful." I answered, wanting to follow the /The doctor nodded, "Good, can you figure out which way the smell is coming from?"br /I pointed at the door and smiled, "That way!"br /"Good." He answered, "Now, there is an ADAM slug inside you, and we must give it time to adapt to your body, until then, you will intake small amounts of ADAM, about a pint a day. In the mean time, you will be resigning in one of our Little Sister rooms, you will join up with the rest and will be trained just like them, except they have several Daddies, and you only have one."br /I nodded, wishing that Cindy were here to share this with me. Tears threatened my eyes as I thought of her. She was probably the best friend I had ever /"Wait a moment!" a doctor came in screaming, "She's still alive!"br /"Which one?" Suchong /"Cindy Meltzer, and he protector survived too."br /A smile stretched across my face. Cindy was alive!br /"Get her in here!" Suchong spat, throwing down his papers and running to prepare the operating table. Daddy stood and walked for me but he was stopped by a /"Sorry Zeta, but you can't see her right now, you can see her when he training is over at the end of the day, and the morning when she wakes up but for now, please get back, we have an emergency!"br /He looked at me his helmet fading to /Are you okay with this?br /I'm fine Daddy, now that Cindy is /He grunted and returned to his corner, falling to the /Suddenly a doctor ran through the door with a limp Cindy in his arms. He ran to the operating table as IVs were hooked into her and a machine sprung to life, monitoring her heart rate. I backed away and ran over to Daddy, sitting in his lap and he wrapped his arms around me once more, watching the doctors with /Cindy's protector, or at least I think it was, came stumbling in, grabbing onto the wall for /"Get Theta out of here, he'll only interfere." Suchong said, checking the /"No he won't, there is no bond. It was never established." He answered, looking at Theta. Theta groaned and stumbled to the ground, looking around /Daddy shifted his arms and it moved against my wrist. I yelped in pain and he froze, looking at /I'm so sorry! What did I do?br /"It's nothing Daddy, my hand just hurts a lot."br /Let me /I moved my arm and placed my hand carefully into him as he brought it closer, examining /I think it's dislocated. Sorry about this, but I must touch it to know for /He brought his other hand up and gently grabbed my hand, picking it /"Ow! Daddy!"br /He pulled /Sorry. Can you move it?br /I shook my head, "I can't."br /He grunted and looked towards the /I think it's /My eyes grew wide, "Broken? But it'll take forever to heal!"br /He shook his /Not with ADAM it won' /Daddy groaned loudly and a doctor turned out direction. Daddy beckoned him forward. The doctor slowly walked forward, watching his every move. When she was close enough, he pointed at my hand and I held my arm up, showing her my limp /"Daddy thinks it's broken." I told her, a worried look on my /"Oh dear, don't worry Mary Elizabeth we can fix that right up." She said and reached forward, picking me up and bringing me over to a counter. She pulled out a drawer and took out a needle. I gulped. She noticed, "Don't worry." She grabbed a small cup and pressed on the end of the syringe. A dark red substance poured into it and she handed it to me, "Drink up."br /I brought the cup to my lips and took a sip, but paused momentarily as the sweet taste filled my mouth. I tipped the cup back and gulped it down, looking into the cup, "That was… delicious."br /She chuckled, "I knew you would think so, now, your hand should be better in a few minutes, so why don't you go sit with that alpha of yours until the doctors are done with Cindy."br /I nodded and skipped of, "Yes Ma'am!"br /Daddy looked up as I reached him and I sat next to him instead of his lap this time, it was a bit warm in here, which surprised me, because most of Rapture was cold and wet. Suddenly my vision got blurry and I felt a twinge in my hand. I looked down and saw my hand twitching, it hurt, but not enough to say anything. After a few minutes I could move my hand freely and pick things up. ADAM was /But he uneasy feeling in my stomach continued. My head began to /You alright?br /"I don't know, I don't feel too nice." I replied, standing, "Would you happen to know where a bathroom is?"br /He pointed to the left at a door and I stumbled over to it, walking in and closing the door behind me. I stumbled but caught myself as I went over to the toilet and vomited into it. I gasped and tried to stand but it happened again. Tears were in my eyes as it happened. I felt /After the third time I stood straight and grabbed a paper towel, wiping my face and washing my mouth out in the sink. I felt a bit better, but the weirdness in my stomach was uncomfortable. I remembered one of the doctors telling me there was a slug in me. I gulped at the /I walked out of the bathroom and back to Daddy who was waiting for me /God, even your mind was screaming. Are you sick?br /I nodded and curled up in his lap, placing my head on his knee. He patted my shoulder and I closed my eyes, but not going to /"She's alright." A doctor sighed in relief, "She's alright."br /"Let's get her and Mary Elizabeth to their rooms, they must be /The doctor that helped my hand chuckled, "I think Mary Elizabeth needs it the most." I could feel eyes turn and look at me. Daddy's mind seemed to tense up as he told himself that they wouldn't hurt me. I didn't know the extent of our bond, but apparently I could read his /Daddy, can you read my mind?br /Yeah, but I promise I won't look at anything you don't want me /I was lifted and I yawned, looking at Daddy who stood, following the doctors as I was led down a hallway. I closed my eyes again and felt consciousness slip away as I fell asleep./p 


End file.
